Demon's sister
by dxbabygirl174
Summary: What happens if Annabelle meets Shawn Michaels, but his EX wont let him go she keeps threatening her. What happened when she finds out she is two demon's sister.


**Annabelle Daniels, 20 years old blood red hair, light blue eyes, size D boobs, an hourglass figure, and has a nice ass.**

I was on my way home when I saw someone walking in the rain, I pulled over.

"Um sir" I said he looked at me

"Do you need a ride anywhere" I asked kindly

"Yea can you take me to my house it's up the road" he asked me I smiled

"Of course" I said, he got in the car and gave me directions where to go, when we got there he got out.

"Thank you for the ride, and freaking out on who I was" he said

"Who are you" I asked confused

"Do you watch WWF" he asked

"Sometimes. Why?" I asked confused

"Because I am Shawn Michaels" he said smiling

"Well Shawn, it was good to meet" I said smiling at him

"You too" he said

"Annabelle" I said

"It was nice meeting you too Annabelle" he said and walked inside

I smiled and started driving home, when I got there I went inside fed my puppy Ash, and changed into my PJ's and went to sleep.

**Shawn's Pov.**

Rebecca picked me up from the airport and we went to her house only to be met by the guy she was cheating on me with, I decided to walk home. I couldn't believe it why would she cheat on me, I was half way there when a car pulled over.

"Um sir" a female voice said I looked at her

"Do you need a ride anywhere" She asked me nicely

"Yea can you take me to my house it's up the road" I asked her, she smiled a beautiful smile

"Of course" she said I got in and gave her directions on where to go when we got there I got out.

"Thank you for the ride and not freaking out on who I was" I said

"Who are you" she asked confused

"Do you watch WWF" I asked her

"Sometimes. Why?" She asked confused

"I'm Shawn Michaels" I said waiting for her to freak

"Well Shawn It was nice meeting you" she said smiling

"You too" I didnt get her name

"Annabelle" she said

"Nice meeting you too Annabelle" I said and walked into my house

I walked in and changed out fo my clothes into some boxers and went to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabelle though she was so beautiful, her smile, eyes, and she didn't care who I was. I drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

**Annabelle's Pov.**

I woke up to Ash barking in the middle of the night, I got up to see what was wrong. He was barking at a car outside I laughed and closed the curtains and picked him up taking him to bed with me. When we layed down he went under the covers to my feet and curled up, I started thinking about Shawn his eyes smile. I coudln't get him out of my head I ended up falling asleep thinking about him.

I woke up early in the morning got up brushed my teeth and hair. I put some shorts and a tank top on and got a leash, I put it around Ash's neck and went for a walk.

We walked around the neighborhood a few times and headed back to my house, on my way inside a car parked in my driveway and a girl got out she walked towards me.

"Can I help you" I asked

"Yea you can stay away from Shawn Michaels" she said

"What are you talking about" I asked her

"I saw you giving him a ride and stay away he is mine" she said

"I don't even know him, I only gave him a ride" I said now getting annoyed

"Rebbecca" a voice yelled we turned and saw Shawn getting out of his car

"Shawn what are you doing here" i'm guessing Rebbecca said

"I was on my way to work when I saw you hasling Annabelle" he said

"So what your on a first name basis now" Rebbecca asked

"What were we going to say hi Mr. Michaels, and Ms. Daniels. That makes you sound old" I said, Shawn snickered.

"Shawn what are you doing here" A voice said, a male and girl came out of a car

"Hunter, Stephanie? What are you doing here" Shawn asked confused

"We saw you here, who is she" Stephanie asked looking at me

"This is Annabelle, she gave me a ride after I found Rebbecca cheating" Shawn said

"Whore" Hunter coughed at Rebbecca. I snickered.

"What are you laughing at" Rebbecca asked me

"You" I said

"You better watch your mouth, before I slap you" she threatend, I cracked up laughing

"I'm so scared" I said sacasticly, she went to slap me when I caught her hand she looked shocked.

"What's wrong" I asked her innocently

"You bitch" she slapped me with the other hand, I wipped the blood off my lip and looked at her.

"Have you ever had nose surgery" I asked her

"No why" she asked confused

"Cause your going to need it" I said and punched her in the nose breaking it probably. "Threaten me again and you will get worse" I snarled

"Damn" Hunter said laughing

"Where did you learn to throw a punch like that" Stephanie asked me

"I box a little" I said shrugging

"Impressive" Shawn said smirking

"You little bitch your going to pay for that" Rebbecca said getting up. She tried to clothesline me when I bent back letting my gymnastics skills kick in, I punched her in the face a few times. then back away knowing I would knock her out. I punched a tree instead.

"Why did you stop" Hunter asked

"Because, I could knock her out and I don't want her on my front yard, and she isn't worth it" I said

"What else can you do" Stephanie asked

"I can box, I can do gymnastics, and I know which places can kill you if you hit it hard enough" I said smirking

"How" Shawn asked

"My dad was in the army" I said they nodded. My brothers car pulled up and he got out looking confused.

"What's going on" he asked me giving me a hug

"Well Jason, I was accused of trying to steal someone's boyfriend, and then slapped but I got her back" I said nodding towards Rebbecca who was on the ground still.

"Damn, You do know who they are right" he asked me looking at Shawn Hunter and Stephanie

"Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Stephanie McMahon" I said simply

"Well then who is she" he asked me

"I don't know" I said looking at Shawn

"She is my Ex girlfriend" Shawn said I nodded

"Who is he" Hunter asked poiting to my brother

"This is my brother, Randy" I said they nodded

"What are we doing about Rebbecca" Stephanie asked

"I could have her arrested for asualt" I said shrugging Getting my phone out and dialing 911.

"911 what is your emergency" the operator said

"Yes some woman came to my house and tried to attack me, now she is out cold" I said

"Police and an ambulance will be there shortly" The operator said and hung up

"Taken care of" I said smiling

"Why do I have the feeling she can beat up a guy" Hunter asked randomly

"Because she can, when we were teenagers she had the worst temper it was like Kane and The Undertaker combined. Well some jock came up to her and slapped her ass, she got really mad and told him to appologize the guy just laughed and slapped her ass again, she tackled him and beat the shit out of him," Randy said laughing

The cops finally arrived and they put Rebbecca in the ambulance to get checked out, a cop came up to me.

"What happened here" he asked me

"She came to my house and started saying I stole her boyfriend then slapped me and I defended my-self by punching her a few times" I told him

"Well we will take her to jail she will only be there for 48 hours" he said I nodded

"That's fine" I said and he walked away

"Well I'm going to watch movies" I said smiling

"Movies" Hunter asked his face smiling, then Stephanie hit him over the head

"She probably wants to be alone" she said I laughed

"No you are more than welcome to come" I said Hunters face lit up like a kid on christmas and walked into my house, a few minutes later he came out screaming like a girl I looked at him confused

"There is a monster in there" he said I went into the house and saw Ash growlign behind a couch, I picked him up.

"You mean my dog" I asked hunter going outside

"Oh nevermind" he said and walked back in, I started laughing with the others

"Hunter we have to go to work" Shawn yelled into the house

"Do we have to" Hunter whined

"How about after work you can comeover" I suggested he smiled

"You are my new bestfriend" He said hugging me

"Hey" Shawn whined Hunter put me down and looked at Shawn "I thought I was your bestfriend"

"Are they always like this" I asked Stephanie watching them

"Yup, It's kind of funny" she said smiling

"I will get you back" Rebbecca yelled from the cop car. Stephanie looked disgusted

"I'm guessing you didn't like Rebbecca" I asked her

"No she was real snobby, and fake" she said I nodded

"Boys lets go" Steph yelled and they agreed immediatly, I laughed she smiled at me and they left. Randy ended up leaving too.

I went into my house took a shower and made popcorn, I sat on my couch and put on Halloween, half way through the movie the door burst open and I screamed, it was Hunter.

"Son of a bitch you scream loud" Hunter said covering his ears

"You scared me to death" I said holding my heart, he sat on my couch

"Where are Stephanie and Shawn" I asked

"Shawn said he would be here in a minute, while Steph is going to be late she has some paperwork" Hunter said I nodded

"So you came alone barging into my house, makeing my heart stop" I asked

"Pretty much" he said nodded and watched the movie. After the movie we watched Scream Hunter was hiding his face in a pillow. The door burst open again

"Take her not me" Hunter yelled and ran into one of my rooms, I cracked up laughing, Shawn looked at me wierd

"We were watching Scream and when you burst the door open Hunter ran to a room screaming 'Take her not me' " I said laughing he started laughing to

"Hunter come out" I said

"Scream wants to gut you, I mean meet you" Shawn said laughing

"Not helping" I said and we went to look for him

We went to my room to see if he was there, I looked under the bed while Shawn looked in the bathroom.

"He isn't there" Shawn said I stood up and he was right in front of me

"Well he ain't under the bed" I said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me I was shocked at first but then started kissing him back wrapping my arms around his neck while his arms went around my waist pulling us closer together.

"Get a room" Hunter said coming out of the closet, we pulled away and looked at him.

"It is my room" I said smirking

"Smartass" he muttered

"Shut up" I said he went to the living room leaving me alone with Shawn.

"Come on we should go" I said walking to the door but he pulled me back, I looked at him

"I was woundering if you would be my girlfriend" Shawn asked me nerviously

"I would love to be your girlfriend" I said smiling he kissed me and I kissed back after a while we pulled away and went to the living room where Steph was.

"Hey" she said smirking at us

"Hey" I said waving at her

"Let's finish watching scream" Hunter said we all nodded and I hit play. Near the end I snuck to my room and put on a Scream Mask and walked into the livingroom and got behind Hunter.

"Want to play" I asked hunter in my scream voice, he turned and screamed like a girl when he saw me and ran out the door. I cracked up laughing along with Shawn and Steph. He came back a few minutes later.

"So not cool" Hunter told me

"That's what you get for calling me a smartass" I said smirking

"Fine" he said and we watched Children of the Corn I sat on Shawn's lap and he put his arms around my waist bringing me close to his chest. Someone started banging on the door everybody jumped and Hunter ran to another room.

"Chickenshit" I yelled at him

"Better than dead" he yelled back

I opened the door and screamed a small scream, seeing it was The Undertaker and Kane, I was confused.

"Can I help you" I asked

"Yea Hunter said we could stop by and watch movie" Kane said I nodded and let them in

"Hunter" I screamed

"What" he yelled back

"Get you scared ass in her now" I yelled he came out of the room with a bat I took it from him.

"How many poeple did you invite to watch movies" I asked him

"A few people" he said and went to the couch

"I will get you Hunter" I hissed at him I walked back into the room

"Ok what are your names" I asked Undertaker and Kane

"Im Mark and this is Glenn" Undertaker said

"Well I am Annabelle, Hunter's worst nightmare" I said the last part smirking

"Let's watch The shinning" Hunter said I nodded and put it on sitting on Shawns lap again, I heard him mumble 'Bitch'. I smirked, near the end I snuck away again telling Shawn he nodded and let me go I went to my room and grabbed my Michael Myers mask and snuck back into the living room, and breathed on Hunter's neck.

"Who is breathing on my neck" Hunter asked everybody turned to me and saw me I told them to be quiet. I continued breathing on his neck he turned around and saw me, he screamed and ran outside again everybody cracked up laughing. I took the mask off and sat on Shawn's lap waiting for Hunter to come back, he came back glaring at me.

"That was not cool" He told me still glaring

"What" I asked innocently

"You know what you did, asshole" he said

"Don't call me that" I hissed

"Asshole" he smirked

"Don't test me" I warned

"Asshole" he said louder

"If I get you I will beat the crap out of you" I threatend

"Asshole" He yelled I got up and tackled him, I punched him a few times and then did the hellsgate

"Tap out Hunter" I said after a while he did I let him go. Everybody clapped

"Thank you" I said smirking then sat down

"What was that move" a voice asked I turned and It was Vince McMahon

"Hell'sgate" I said

"How did you learn that" he asked me

"I took some classes" I said shrugging

"Is this the girl you were talking about" he asked Stephanie she smiled at me and nodded

"Yup that's her" Steph said

"What else can you do" Vince asked me

"Um, I can box, gymnastics, karate, some army moves, and I trained some other places" I said

"Impressive" he said

"What's impressive" the voice of Shane McMahon asked

"Damn Hunter how many people did you invite" I asked him

"I think we found ourself's a new diva" Vince said, I was shocked

"Me?" I asked

"Yea, you fight really good, you seem to make fast friends, Ecspially with Mark and Glenn and that's not easy" Vince said

"That was because she made Hunter run out of the house screaming like a girl" Glenn said laughing

"Well she does have some anger issue's, seems kind of dark, and can beat up poeple twice her size" Shane said looking at me

"I think we found a sister of destruction" VInce said smiling

"What" me and everyone else said shocked

"Think about it, She has Mark's hair color, Glenn's eye color and she seems kind of dark. Undertaker and Kane can beat up guys twice there own size, so can she" Vince said

"She does fight in, she even has a killer finsher" Hunter said

"How about it" Vince asked me

"If Mark and Glenn are OK with it then I am" I said

"Were fine with it" Mark said and Glenn nodded

"Good come to my office tomorrow at noon to sign your contract" Vince said then left with Shane. I ran and hugged Steph

"Thank you" I said hugging her she hugged me back

"Your welcome, now let's get some sleep for tomorrow" She said everyone nodded and left, Shawn stayed behind.

"Wait what about my puppy" I asked him

"How about we leave him at my house, I have a person who comes and walks my two dogs while I'm out" He suggests

"OK," I said smiling. He picks me up and takes me to my bed. I put my head on his chest and he puts his arms around my waist, I feel asleep listening to his heart beat.

I woke up to hushed laughing I opened my eyes a little and saw Hunter sneaking in my room with a bucket of something. Right when he went to throw it I rolled away maeking it only hit Shawn who woke up screaming.

"Hey" Hunter said looking at me

"What the fuck" Shawn asked Hunter

"I was trying to get her but she rolled away" Hunter said

"I'm to quick for you" I said smirking

"Whatever" he said

"Now my beds wet" I whined

"We can go to my house so the dog can spend a night there and I need clothes" Shawn said I nodded

"Wait, how did you get into my house" I asked Hunter

"I found you spare key earlier and took it" Hunter said

"You reached a new level of creeper" I said crossing my arms. I got a bag out from my closet and put some clothes and my brush and toothbrush in there.

Once I was done changing we walked out the door to see Stephanie grabbing Hunter by the ear.

"Moving in together already" she asked smirking

"No, gineous overhere thought It would be funny to pour water on me in my sleep but I got away on time, Shawn didn't though" I said laughing a little

"Well we will see you tomorrow" Steph said and dragged Hunter along with her.

"Come on" Shawn said getting in his car and we drove to his house, when we got there Hunter was there with Steph.

"They live with you" I asked

"Yea, all wrestlers usually stay in one place, I have Hunter, Stone Cold, The Rock, Mark, and Glenn staying here.

"Cool" I said smiling

We went inside and went to Shawn's room the door was closed, I opened and then closed my eyes and screamed.

"God" Shawn said covering his eyes and walking to the hallways, Hunter, Steph, Rock, Stone Cold, Mark, and Glenn came running up and saw the same thing.

"For all that is holy put clothes on" I said to Rebbecca

"Why I have nothing to hid" she said coming out of the room with nothing on

"Really, what about that" I said and poked her fat

"Like your perfect" she said, I lifted my shirt and showed her my six pack

"I don't have fat" I said all the guys looked

"Damn" they said together, I covered my-self again "Hunter your wife is right there" I said poiting to Steph

"See she can't stay with you, Hunter flirts with her I bet Stephy doesn't even like her" Rebbecca said

"1 dont call me that, 2 they are not flirting 3 I like her way better than you" Steph said to her

"Bitch" Rebbecca said

"She isn't a female dog like you" I said smirking

"Shawnie are you going to let her talk to me like that" Rebbecca asked shawn.

"Shawnie" I snickered, so did the rest of the guys

"Well you come to my house univited, naked might I add and called Steph a bitch. Did you think I was going to defend you" Shawn asked her

"Whatever, why won't you forgive me" she whined

"You cheated on me remember" Shawn asked her

"She will too, with you always being on the road" Rebbecca said

"You don't know me, I don't believe in cheating. I would never do that, and I'm going on road to" I said and smirked when she went pale

"You tell her Bellsie" Hunter said I looked at him wierd

"What the hell" I asked him

"What" he asked

"Bellsie? No" I said

"Fine what about Hotbells" he asked

"Why" I asked

"Well your hot tempered and bell is in your name, hotbells" he said

"No" I said shaking my head

"Fine just bells" he said I nodded and looked back at Rebbecca who was looking at us wierdly.

"What" I asked her

"You two are wierd" She said

"And proud of it" We said together, we looked at eachother and laughed so did the rest of the guys.

"Sister from another mister" Hunter said

"Brother from another mother" I said we laughed again

"We are keeping her" Hunter said to Steph and the guys

"What's her name" Rock asked

"This is Annabelle" Hunter said patting my head

"I'm not a dog" I said

"Stay, good girl" Hunter teased I bit his hand, he hit my nose I let go.

"You hit my nose" I said

"You bit me" he said, I hit his nose and smirked. He hit mine, I hit his back and we started fighting by hitting eachother noses. After a while we stopped and smiled at eachother. Steph and the guys were laughing hard while Rebbecca just stood there with clothes on finally. Everyone stopped laughing

"Your just a Golddigger" Rebbecca hissed at me, I cracked up laughing they all looked at me

"She called me a golddigger, The one who cheated on Shawn, who probably spent all of his money on yourself" I asked her

"Stupid bitch" Rebbecca snarled I glared at her, if looks cold kill she would be dead.

"What did you just call me" I snarled

"A stupid bitch" she repeated smirking

"You know I got bullied as a kid always calling me names but 1 always got under my skin, you know what it was?" I asked her she started backing away but I was walking towards her "Stupid Bitch the girl who called me that lets just say she moved away from here" I said

"You can't touch me they won't let you" she said confidently

"Bitch we don't even like you" Steve said the rest nodded there heads

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out of here" I said

"1.." Steve said, She stayed put

"2.." Rock said, She stayed put

"3.." Glenn said, She went to slap me but I stopped her.

I Tackled her, I punched her in the face a few times then got up she started getting up to so I put her in hellsgate.

"Tapout Rebbecca" I snarled she wouldn't tap out

"You want to know why this is dangerous" I asked the guys they nodded "If you don't get out of it you will bleed eventually pass out" I said and let her go, the guys clapped

"Damn is this Mark and Glenn's sister" Rock asked

"In a storyline yes" Mark said smirking

"Well remind me not to piss her off" Rock said

"Someone call the cops, I'm tired from kicking her ass, Hunter's ass, and her's again" I said they gapped at me

"You kicked hunter's ass" Steve asked

"Yea put him in the hellsgate" Steph said

"Just when Vince was coming too" Glenn said and got up to call the cops

"What can you do" Rock asked

"I can box, gymnastics, Karate, I know some military moves, and trained at some other places" I said shrugging

"Damn she will be Diva's champion in no time" Rock said

"What about Steph does she wrestle" I asked

"No, she doesn't know how" Hunter said I smirked

"By the end of the month she will" I said everybody looked at me shocked

"What" they asked together

"I'm going to train her, prove that she doesn't need to be feared by only the McMahon name" I said

"I think that is a good idea" She said smiling at me

"By the time were done tomorrow your going to hate me, trust me" I said smirking

"Why" she asked

"Have you ever heard of the circut of death" I asked her, Glenn and Marked gasped

"Your going to be sore" Mark said

"I need your help" I told the guys they nodded and we said we would meet in the gym at 9. We all went to a room and slept. I slept in Shawn's arms relaxed listening to his heart beat.

We woke up at 8 in the morning everybody was dressed and ready to go by nine we heade to their gym and it was set up.

"I have a question" I said they looked at me

"Is there a diva's tag team champion ship" I asked

"No but we need too and a tag team genders belt" Hunter said

"That would be good" Steph said and pulled her phone out

"Daddy can you come to the house and bring the contract for Anna," she said and then hung up

"Alright let's get to work" I said

We started her off with some simple stretching, then ran around the gym everyone did it with her so she wouldn't be by herself.

"On your back, pull ups" I yelled and blew my whistle. We got on out backs

"Up" I said "Down"

"Up" "Down" We did that for 5 minutes then the doorbell rang

"Alright rest up" I said and got the door it was

"Come on were all in the gym" I said and lead him there he was surprised to see Steph doing it too

"What are you doing Steph" He asked Steph shocked

"Well last night Anna came up with the idea, she said She would train me so that I;m not only feared by the McMahon name" Steph said he looked at me and smiled

"That's good, I know some of the guys won't care if you are a , and Anna has had some good training" he said I smiled at him

"How did you get them to do this, they are so lazy" Shane said coming in

"Well let's say I had some persuation" I said

"She yelled at us" Rock said

"Well work on the jiggle" I said poking his stomach

"What about you" he asked me, I pulled my shirt up and showed my six pack again

"No jiggle" I said poking my stomach

"Bitch" He mumbled

"50 push ups now" I yelled he dropped and started doing them

"Impressive" Vince said

"Thank you" I said

"Daddy we were talking, what if we had a female tag team Championship belt" Steph asked him, he thought about it

"That would be good, I mean the girls do want more screen time" Shane said

"By the end of the month it will be done" Vince said

"Just in time for Steph" I said

"Well OK sign this and you can get back to training" he said handing me the contract I looked it over then signed it and shook his hand. When he left we went back to training, we finished around 5 in the afternoon we all went upstairs to take a shower. Me and Shawn got to our room and I showered first then he got in after. When we finished getting dressed we meet everyone downstiars they were tired.

"Who wants to watch movies" I asked they all nodded but Hunter who got up and glared at me

"No you scared me last night" he said with his arms crossed over his chest

"Well I don't have any of it here" I said he thought about it and then nodded we went to the front room

"What does he mean you scared me" rock asked

"Last night we were watching scary movies and he pissed her off so she went to her room brought out a mask and scared him, he ran out of the house screaming like a girl" Glenn said laughing, the guys laughed too. We watched some movies and ordered take out, when we were finally done it was dark so we decided to head to bed.

"Well I have to go" I said

"Why" everyone asked me

"Because I need clothes" I said

"Alright fine, I guess naked sunday is out" Hunter said dissapointed, everyone hit him in the back of the head, I laughed.

"Alright I will see you guys tomorrow, 9 o'clock sharp" I said they nodded and Shawn grabbed his keys so he could take me home.

We drove to my house and we got out,

"I will see you tomorrow" He said

He leaned down and kissed me I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist bring us closer together. The kiss got heated real quick he picked me and I wrapped my legs around his waist we went inside and he shut the door with his foot. We went to my room and he threw me on the bed softly and climbed back on top of me. We put his hands up my shirt, I moaned when he started massaging my breast. He pulled my shirt off and I took his off too, his hands slid down my body and stopped at the buttons of my shorts, he took them off along with my bra and his pants. We were both naked and his hands slid down my body and slipped two fingers inside of me, I moaned softly into his mouth as his fingers started moving in and out of me. His fingers were driving me crazy as they slide in and out of me. I grabbed his cock and started rubbing it he moaned into my mouth he pulled away and started kissing my neck, I continued rubbing him he was solid hard.

He removed his fingers from me I whimpered, before I knew what happened he thrusted his cock into me, I screamed his name. I wrapped my legs around his waist, he thrusted in and out I was moaning like crazy. "Shawn" I screamed when he hit my G-spot, he knew he found it because he started thrusting in a new angle hitting it everytime, "Harder.. please baby" I said he pulled out of me and turned me on all four and thrusted back in me, he started thrusting hard and fast his balls smacking my pussy everytime he pounded into me. He held onto my waist to keep his balance, he moved in a different angle and went deeper into me, I screamed his name as he hit my G-spot again. He started pouding away at my G-spot.

I was about to cum and I knew he was to because he started pounding harder into me if possible. "Shawn I'm so close" I moaned

"Me too baby" He said and started thrusting faster after three more hard thrusts I came and he came deep inside of me, both screaming eachother's name when we did, we feel back on the bed and I put my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around my wasit bringing me closer.

I woke up the next morning with a pair of strong arms around my waist, I knew it was Shawn I remembered our activities the night before and blushed a little. It turned over and looked at Shawn he was still sleeping I giggled a kissed his cheek, he still didn't stir I kissed his other cheek then his forehead, and then his lips. He kissed me back instantly and pulled me closer I giggled. He opened his eyes.

"What time is it" He asked

"7:30, we have to get up, and I need to shower so do you" I said and kissed him and rubbed his cock then got up without the sheet and headed to the bathroom. He pushed me against the bathroom wall.

"That wasn't fair" Shawn growled, that was so sexy.

"What do you mean" I asked innocently wiggling out of his hold and turned the water on warm, he grabbed me from behind he was hard I moaned.

"See what you do to me" he growled again, I was wet right now. I turned around and kissed him he pushed me up against the shower wall, he hands roaming my body before I knew it he turned me around placing my chest up against the shower wall water coming down on us but we didn't care. Before I knew it he slammed himself into me, I screamed his name out in pleasure, Shawn grunted and pulled out and slammed back in.

"Of fuck.. baby that.. feels.. soo good" I moaned out as he slammed into me repeatedly

"You like that huh?" He asked me, I moaned " You like being fucked like a slut" he asked

"Yes" I moaned as he thrusted into me harder and faster

"You like being a whore" he asked, god he was so sexy right now

"Yes, I'm whore" I screamed out as he hit my G-spot, he started thrusting in a new angle hitting my G-spot each time.

"Who's whore are you" he growled making me even more wet than I already am

"Your's, Im your whore" I moaned out, he pulled my hair so my back arched and he went even deeper into me, he moved his free hand around my waist and started rubbing my pussy. I was so close.

"God baby I'm so close" I moaned

"Cum with me" he whispered and started pounding harder into me, I screamed his name when I came, three more hard thrusts and he came deep inside of me, yelling my name.

After a moment to catch our breath, we cleaned eachother off and got out, and got dressed.

"Come on Shawn" I said it was 8:30, we needed to get to his house.

"But I want to stay here with you" he whispered huskily in my ear and grabbed my ass

"If your good, I might show you some of the other things I know" I whispered in his ear, he groaned and nodded

"OK" he said and we walked out the house and into his car, we drove to his house and we got out and went inside.

"Hey guys" I said as we went inside they all looked at me and smiled

"Anna/Bells" Hunter yelled Bells, while the rest yelled Anna

"You ready" I asked

"You look so pretty today" Hunter said the others nodded

"Keep it up and it's another hour" I threatend they all ran to the gym, I laughed.

"Alright, today we are going to stretch then run a few minutes, after that we are going to get in the ring and show Steph some moves, how to block, hit, and kick" I said they all nodded "Lets get to work" I said and we started

By the time we finished with everything it was 4 in the afternoon, everybody showered and dressed me and Shawn showered together.

"What do you guys want to do" I asked as we all got down

"I want to rest I'm tired" Hunter said the rest nodded

"Fine tomorrow we have off, we are going shopping and you are holding our bags" I said steph squealed happily while the guys groaned "Do you want another day of training"

"No" they said together I nodded and smirked

"Ok we met here tomorrow at noon" I said they nodded happily and went to their rooms, me and Shawn left to my house and went to my room.

"Hey Shawn" I asked as we went to my room

"Yea" he asked

"How kinky are you" I asked him, he raised his eyebrows at me

"Why" he asked

I went to my closet and brought down a box at the top of the closet and put it in front of him. I smirked as he opened it, There was a Gag, whip, dildo, handcuffs, vibrator, and lub.

"You have all of this, when" he asked me

"Yea, while I dated some guys but they were to chicken" I said

"Do you know how.. HOT this is" he asked me smirking

"Oh really" I asked smirking

"Yea, I'v done it before, but the girls I tried never liked it" he said

"Well I do" I said smirking

He grabbed me and kissed me roughly he sat on the bed making me straddle him, his hands started going up my shirt, he moaned into my mouth when I started grinding on him. I moaned as he started massaging my breast. He took my shirt off with my bra, I took his shirt off to, he started kissing my neck while his hands went down my thigh and up my skirt he ripped my thong off and slipped two fingers into me, he groaned when he felt how wet I was.

"God baby so wet already" He asked me smirking, I moaned and started grinding against his hand.

"I want you so bad" I moaned, he took my skirt off and took his pants and boxers on leaving us completly naked. He layed me on the bed and grabbed the handcuffs putting them on my wrists and aroung the headboard. He took the dildo and put it in my pussy I moaned.

"You like that dont you" He asked me, I nodded

He pulled the dildo out of me, I whimpered at the lose, before I knew what was happening he slammed his solid hard cock in my already wet pussy, I moaned. He then pulled out and put the vibrator on my pussy putting it on low and put his cock in my anal very slowly, I was moaning and screaming with pleasure. When he finally got it all in he started to move very slowly after a while he picked up the pace and thrusted harder into me

"Shawn baby.. put the cock in me" I moaned out, he did so and slammed it into me and the same time he slammed into my anal, I screamed out his name.

"You like being filled with two cocks" He asked me slamming into me

"Yes, I'm a filthy whore who loves to be filled with cock" I moaned out with his free hand he grabbed my hair pulling me back making me arch my back and he slammed into me harder.

"You like it rough, don't you" he asked slamming into me

"I love it rough" I said panting, he started thrusting faster and harder into me if possible. I was close and Shawn knew it, because he turned to vibrator on high and started pounding into me so hard I was seeing stars. I was moaning out his name and then I came, three more hard thrusts he spilled his hot seed deep inside of me, my walls milking him dry. He took the cuff's off and the vibrator and layed down next to me, and we drifted off to sleep.

It had been two months since the training and Steph was good. My phone woke me up in the middle of the night, groaning I answered it

"Hello" I said

"Get your and Shawn's ass over here Rebbecca had gone crazy" Hunter said and Hung up

"Shawn baby wake up" I said shaking him, he groaned and opened his eyes

"What's wrong" He asked sitting up

"Your psycho Ex is at the house" I said he nodded and we got dressed and drove to the house. When we got there and went inside Rebbecca had Steph with a knife to her throat.

"What the fuck" I asked Rebbecca

"What do you want Rebbecca" I asked her

"I want you to leave forever" she hissed

"Why" I asked her getting even more pissed

"Because no-one likes you" She snarled

"That's rich, coming from the girl everyone hates" I said smirking, she pressed the knife closer to Steph's throat, I stopped. I started shaking she smirked at me.

"Let it out, show them who you really are" She taunted me

"I promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore" I whispered to myself I was still shaking

"Let your demon out, you know you want to. Come on your brothers would be proud" she said still taunting me

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit about me or my family" I snarled

"Yes I do, Mark and Glenn are your brothers. Have the same powers, darkside" she said I was shocked so were Glenn and Mark.

"Your parent's never wanted you they only wanted boys" She said, that was the last straw. I screamed and the light's went out I grabbed Rebbecca by the hair and took the knife the lights came back on. The knife was a few yards away Steph was near Hunter, and Anna had Rebbecca by the throat. I pushed her up against the wall.

"You stupid bitch, you don't know shit about me or my family, now leave before I make you" I snarled and let her go. She stayed there

"Some one might want to get her out of her, Anna isn't going to stop til ones dead and I have a feeling its Rebbecca" Mark said

"How do you know" Rock asked him

"Demon's instincs, never give up and keep fighting til ones dead" Glenn said smirking. Rebbecca slapped me, amd my eyes turned red and my hair turned pitch black.\

"Get her out NOW" Mark yelled. Mark, Glenn, Steve, Rock, and Hunter tried to hold me back but were stuggling

"Shawn get her out now" Mark yelled. Rebbecca smirked at me and then turned to Shawn and kissed him he tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

I screamed the lights shattered and I threw everybody back, my hair was pitch black and so were my eyes, I smirked evily at her she tried to run to the door but I locked it so she couldn't get out.

"Join us" a voice said

"Join the dark" another said

"let her feel the pain" another said

"She deserves it"

"Take full ability of your powers"

"Embrass it"

"Like your brothers, she is right The dark lord and Kane are you brothers"

"You are stronger than them combined"

"Lead us"

It was getting all in my head sinking in, the more it sounded good I coudl hear everybody yelling my name, I looked at Rebbecca and smirked evilly

"Do it for you baby, the one growning inside of you. This world is not right for a child with your powers, the child could be immortal, powerful, have all of your families powers"

"Do it, the child is depending on you, if you stay here you risk losing it with this girl here, in our world you will have protectors so no-one will harm you or the baby, even the baby has a few powers right now."

"The whore is pregnant, what a surprise" Rebbecca said

"Shut up little girl, you don't know what it's like being attacked by a demon" Mark hissed at her

"Is it even Shawn's?" She asked me, I started shaking

"She isn't a whore like you" Steph snarled

"You stupid bitch, I'm tired of your shit. I don't care if you assualt me, but do not say I cheated because I didn't this baby is Shawn's. What's wrong mad because I took him, he doesn't want a cheating whore" I taunted Rebbecca. She was pissed and pulled a gun out of her purse. She pointed it at me.

"You think you can kill me" I chuckled at her,

"Rebbecca put the gun down" Shawn said

"No I'm going to kill her and that baby" Rebbecca snarled

"Don't you dare touch my baby" Shawn yelled at her. She just grinned at me and pulled the trigger before it hit me a force field went around my stomach blocking the bullet, I was shocked so was everyone else.

"You stupid bitch, you tried to kill my baby" I yelled and went to tackle her when Mark and Glenn held me back they were both in the dark now.

"Stupid bitch, you don't deserve to have him or carry his baby" Rebbecca snarled

"Neither do you" I snarled back

Rebbecca then started to shake and she turned into a wolf, I cracked up laughing. She charged at me I did a flip and avoided her. She kept coming back.

"Mark what do I do" I asked him

"You have to kill her" he said

"I can't I'm not a killer" I cried still trying to avoid her

"She is though, you are protecting the baby if you do because she will keep on coming back" Glenn said

"But she is still human" I said

"She isn't human" Shawn, Steve, Dwayne, Steph, and Hunter yelled

"NO! I am not a demon, I don't kill I am not powerfull" I yelled

"You can't hide who you are" Shawn yelled I looked at him

"I'm sorry, but those voices were right this is not a place for a child I should be in my own world" I said

"No you can't" Shawn said

"Shawn you don't get it I thought I was human turns out I hald demon, I'm dark" I said crying

"But that is my baby" he argued

"I know Shawn but I don't think your ready for a big compitment, you always travel and I don't want to travel with a baby. I think It would be best if we just broke up" I said

"You are not going to live in the underworld" Mark yelled

"Why not" I yelled back

"Because it isn't safe, there are things worse than this" Glenn said

"I will be protected" I said

"No you won't, and neither will the baby" Mark said

"How do I know this, what if they can I need someone to protect my baby" I said putting a protective arms over my stomach.

"We can do that, the three of us together can protect the baby, in the human world the baby will be protected my most of the wrestlers and diva's, they all love you" Mark said Glenn nodded

"I don't know" I said shaking my head

"What about us" Stephanie asked sadly

"You don't need me, you can have a normal life" I said

"But it's more fun with you here. I thought you were my sister from another mister" Hunter said sadly

"Yea you are like my sister, helping me train not giving up on me" Steph said

"Your like our little sister" Dwayne said

"And because I love you, you can't leave me it will hurt too much. I want you and our baby with me" Shawn said

Rebbecca got up and ran at me, I turned the lights out and grabbed Rebbecca and teleported us to DeathVally.

"My queen" Death greeted me

"Death take care of this" I said nodded towards Rebbecca he nodded and took her. I then turned the lights out again and teleported back to the house. I turned the lights back on and everybody looked at me.

"What did you do" Mark asked me smirking

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said innocently smirking back at him

"I will find out being The Lord Of Darkness" Mark said

"Yes but I am more powerful meaning I can hide my tracked better" I said smugly

"Oh did Death call you princess" Glenn asked me

"No he called me queen.. dammit" I said realizing they had tricked me, they laughed.

"Well I know where she is" Mark said

"Anna" Steph asked me I smiled and hugged her she hugged me back tight, Steve, Dwayne, and Hunter joined the hug, when they pulled away I walked up to Shawn.

"Come on guys let's give them privacy" Mark said

"Fine," Hunter said pouting. After they left I looked at Shawn.

"You were going to leave me" Shawn said looking hurt

"I thought it would be for the best, Shawn a baby is a big commitment ecspeially with one with powers" I said

"We could deal with it together, I don't care that your half demon, I will still love you no matter what" Shawn said

"I love you too" I said smiling at him he smiled and picked me up spinning me around. He put me down and kissed me I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist.

"Hey non of that, this is how she became pregnant" I heard Hunter yell, we pulled away and laughed everyone came in.

"I'm going to be an aunt" Stephanie squealed and hugged me I laughed and hugged her back.

**3 years later**

It has been three years since everything happened, nine months after that I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. We named the boy Dallas Austin Michaels, he had blonde hair like shawn but got my light blue eyes. We named the girl Daelynn Stephanie Michaels, she got my red hair but Shawn's deep blue eyes. After we found out I was pregnant, Stephanie ended up being a month pregnant too. She gave birth to a beatiful baby boy Ashton Dwayne Helmsley. A year after the kids birth me and Shawn got married.

The kids grew up together and everyone spoiled them rotton even most of the wrestlers and diva's in WWF. The kids have powers and so Ashton would be able to protect himself and me Mark or Glenn can keep tabs on him, we gave him some of our powers too with permission of stephanie and Hunter

**Years later**

It has been fifeteen years since the kids and Rebbecca, they all grew up close to eachtoher they considered them selfs brothers and sister. The boys were very protective of Daelynn ecspecially the guys in WWF. She has my temper along with Dallas, Ashton has one too everyone says when I gave him powers somehow I have him a temper too.

We are all a happy family even though some of us aren't really related we consider ourselfs family. The kids grew into their powers and learned to control them, Me, Steph and the guys taught them how to fight just in case they ever needed it. After their first lesson the boys wouldn't leave Daelynn's side which annoyed her to no end. I got everything I wanted a family and couldn't love them more, I can't hide who I am a half demon, sister of two demons.


End file.
